Looking into the crowd
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Loren Tate,pop princess and daughter of Max and Katy Tate,looks into the crowd an notices a guy with chocolate brown eyes.This was not just any other guy,he changes her life.


**_Hey everyone!I know..another story?Possibly;)This is where Loren is famous,with Max and Katy as her parents(The Tate Family)And Eddie is Nora's son:)(Duran family of two)All songs by Brittany Underwood._**

**_Hope everyone I enjoys!Love you all!Much Lovee_**!

**~Jenny**

_Chapter 1_

_**Loren's POV**_

_**At the Avalon**_

_I put on my red lace dress that went up to my mid-thighs and paired them with my brown boots._

_I straightened my hair and I was ready early.I decided to take a look at the crowd._

_I was looking into the crowd and saw a guy with chocolate brown eyes waiting for me to come on,I couldn't stop myself from staring._

_He was like a magnet for my eyes._

_The pops and Ma came up to me._

_"Good luck sweetie,you'll do great!"Mama Katy said._

_"Thanks mom."I said._

_"You'll be great sweetheart."Pops said._

_"Thanks you guys!"I said pulling them into a hug._

_Then my manager,Jake,and co-manager,Kelly,came up to us._

_"Can we join in on this hug?"I laughed and pulled them in._

_"One minute until show time."One of the staff said._

_I nodded and pulled away from everyone._

_I began to walk onto stage.I gave my family one last look._

_"This is for you guys!"_

_I blew them a kiss and walked up to the microphone,with the crowd going wild._

_"Hey everybody!How are you guys doing?"The crowd cheered._

_I waited for them to settle down."Okay,well..I hope you guys enjoy!"_

_I sang "Shine" and when I was finished the crowd went nuts._

_"Thanks everyone!This next song is called "Flow".This was my first single,so..feel free to sing along!"_

_Through my whole set list of Shine,Flow,Love me now or let me go,and Alive,that guys with chocolate brown eyes was still in the back of my mind._

_I couldn't take it anymore._

_I changed into my next outfit._

_A blue T-shirt that said "Love",high waisted black shorts,and blue peep toe pumps._

_I put my hair into a side ponytail and made my decision._

_Jake and Kelly might kill me later but,I had to know him._

_"Okay everyone,change of plans..I'm going to be singing to one of my fans right here on this stage."I pointed to the stage and the crowd went crazy._

_"I have to see your best dance moves so start dancing everyone!"_

_I looked and saw the crowd fill with movements._

_I walked closer fans the edge of the stage,lined with security guards._

_There was a gate holding back the fans,which left a space between the fans and the stage,where the guards stood._

_I sat on the edge of the stage and jumped down into the gap._

_The security tried to convince me back on stage but,I told them it was okay._

_I looked back at my family,Mom and Pops were chuckling at Kel's and Jake's worried expression._

_I began walking next to the gate occasionally touching the hands of some fans._

_When I got to chocolate eyes(the nickname I gave this guy)he was turned around talking to his friends._

_One of them had a Beatles hair cut,one looked British,and the other one looked like a bad boy,but I was just interested in the mystery man._

_His friends were facing me hitting eachother's shoulders._

_"What?"The guys with chocolate eyes said._

_I tapped his shoulder and he turned around._

_"Hi."I said smiling._

_His mouth dropped open so I took my finger and lifted his mouth,to a close._

_"So what's your name?"I said to him._

_"Uh..I'm Eddie Duran.."I chuckled._

_"I'm Loren Tate,nice to meet you."I joked._

_"So who are your friends?"I said._

_The british one stepped up immediately._

_"I'm Ian,nice to meet you."My suspicions were confirmed._

_He was indeed british.I extended my hand and he planted a light kiss on the back.I laughed._

_"This is Phil and Adam."He said._

_"Okay well Eddie,will you join me on stage?"_

_"Me?"I nodded and gave him my hand._

_He hopped over the fan barrier and turned to his friends._

_"It was nice meeting you guys."_

_When I turned back around the security guards were staring him down._

_"He's fine you guys."They backed off and Eddie sighed in relief."Thanks."_

_He helped me up on stage and then climbed on._

_I signaled for a stool and he sat down._

_I put my arm on his shoulder and leaned on him."Everybody!This is Eddie Duran,and I will be singing to him today."The crowd cheered._

_The music began to play "Pull me in again."_

_I knew this song had a really strong meaning to it,I wrote it when I fell in love with one of my neighbor's from before._

_I grabbed his hand and began singing._

_I was walking around him and singing,rubbing his shoulders and he was blushing like crazy._

_His friends were cheering him on in the front row and I chuckled at them._

_When I finished Eddie and I were face to face._

_I was about to lean in but I forgot I was still on stage._

_I turned to the crowd."Thank you LA!I love you all!Have a safe trip home and be kind to eachother!Peace!"I kissed my two fingers and held up a peace sign._

_The crowd cheered._

_"Ian,Phil,and Adam!Come up on stage and get your boy!"I yelled smirking._

_They cheered and made their way up._

_Eddie stood."Thanks for doing this,you didn't need to."_

_"Yeah,well I wanted to and you are so sweet."He blushed._

_"Thanks."_

_"Well,I had a good be safe and I hope we can see eachother again."_

_**Eddie's POV**_

_"Well,I had a good be safe and I hope we can see eachother again."_

_She walked over and kissed me on the cheek,letting her lips linger for a second._

_She walked away and my cheek burned where she kissed me._

_Then the guys ran over to me."Dude,did Loren Tate just kiss you?"Phil said._

_I nodded and the guys patted me on the back._

_"See,you got an international rockstar crushing on you."Ty said._

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_


End file.
